powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Empowerment
The power to gain strength from souls. Technique of Soul Manipulation. Variation of Affinity and Spiritual Power Link. Also Called *Soul/Spirit Affinity *Spirit Empowerment Capabilities Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with, are near or are in the possession of the soul of oneself and/or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the souls or even slow or stop aging. Applications *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Metabolization *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance Associations *Affinity *Soul Absorption *Soul Energy Absorption *Soul Manipulation *Spiritual Power Link Limitations *Worth of the soul may effect the outcome. *How they possess the soul (collect them by hand, eat them, allow them in their domain etc.) may depend. Known Users Known Objects *Houshin-Dai (Houshin Engi) Gallery Marceline.png|Thanks to her demon heritage, Marceline Abadeer (Adventure Time) is able to consume the souls of others, gaining her various vampire abilities by consuming the souls of other vampires. blackheart_from_ghost_rider_by_demon_drago_d5p5xpy_by_catkisser-d665clk.jpg|When Blackheart (Ghost Rider) obtains a contract that contains 1000 evil souls... Blackheart_Legion_Mode.jpg|...he becomes the demonic entity known as Legion. File:Heaven_Ascension_DIO_(JoJo).png|DIO Brando of an alternate timeline collected the souls of the "36 Sinners" required as he evolved his Stand and became the perfect being with godlike power, "DIO, Gone To Heaven/Heaven Ascension DIO" (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes Over Heaven) Freddy Kruger (A Nightmare On Elm series) Claws.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nghtmare on Elm Street) becomes stronger with every person he kills... Freddy Souls.jpg|...trapping their souls within him. Djinn (Wishmaster).jpg|The Djinn (Wishmaster) is able to grow stronger from the souls of those whose wishes he grants. Castiel's Soul Power.gif|Castiel (Supernatural) absorbed all of the souls of Purgatory into himself, gaining enough power to slay the host of Heaven and enact his own divine will on the Earth. Soul Eater Demon Weapon.jpg|When a Demon Weapon (Soul Eater) collects 99 kishin eggs and the soul of one witch, they gain the power to become a Death Scythe. Kishin Egg.jpg|When a human strays from the path of humanity and begins devouring human souls, they become a Kishin Egg (Soul Eater) running the risk of becoming a Kishin. Madness Form Asura.jpg|When Asura (Soul Eater) devoured Arachne's soul, he gained a much larger form. Scrappy-Doo.jpg|Scrappy Doo (Scooby-Doo; 2002 film) Gwyn Lord of Sunlight Dark Souls.jpg|When the first flame was lit, Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight (Dark Souls) obtained the Lord Soul of Light, using such power to fight against the dragons and become a god to the new world. Gravelord Nito Dark Souls.jpg|When the first flame was lit, Gravelord Nito (Dark Souls) obtained the Lord Soul of Death, using such power to fight against the dragons and become a god to the new world. Witch of Izalith Dark Souls.jpg|When the first flame was lit, the Witch of Izalith (Dark Souls) obtained the Lord Soul of Life, using such power to fight against the dragons and become a god of the new world. Furtive Pygmy Dark Souls.jpg|When the first flame was lit, the Furtive Pygmy (Dark Souls) obtained the Dark Soul, passing it down through its descendants as Humanity. Dark Souls II Old Iron King.jpg|At some point, the Old Iron King (Dark Souls II) founded the Old King Soul - Gwyn's Reincarnated Lord Soul - exerting its influence across the land Dark Souls II The Rotten.jpg|The Rotten (Dark Souls II) possesses the Old Dead One Soul - Nito's Reincarnated Lord Soul - exerting its influence across the land. Dark Souls II Lost Sinner.jpg|The Lost Sinner (Dark Souls II) possesses the Old Witch Soul - the Witch of Izalith's Lord Soul - exerting its influence across the land. Dark Souls II The Duke's Dear Freja.jpg|The Duke's Dear Freja (Dark Souls II) possesses the Old Paledrake soul - Seath's reincarnated soul - exerting its influence across the land. Dark Souls II Old Dragonslayer.jpg|The Old Dragonslayer (Dark Souls II) possesses the Old Dragonslayer Soul - Ornstein's reincarnated soul - exerting its influence across the land. Nashandra Dark Souls II.jpg|Nashandra (Dark Souls II) possesses a fragment of Manus, Father of the Abyss' soul, granting her unspeakable power. SotFS Elena.jpg|Elana, the Squalid Queen (Dark Souls II) possesses a fragment of Manus, Father of the Abyss' soul, granting her unspeakable power. Nadalia Bride of Ash.jpg|Nadalia, Bride of Ash (Dark Souls II) possesses a fragment of Manus, Father of the Abyss' soul, granting her unspeakable power. Alsanna, the Silent Oracle.png|Alsanna, Silent Oracle (Dark Souls II) possesses a fragment of Manus, Father of the Abyss' soul, granting her unspeakable power. Soul_Symbiote.jpg|The Venom symbiote (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) has been vastly empowered by being fed millions of human souls through the Soul Stone. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Empowerments Category:Affinity Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries